


Let the Poetry Sink In

by livingforamiracle



Series: Love Is All You Need [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforamiracle/pseuds/livingforamiracle
Summary: Poetry is the language of the heart. Who could know that better than Merlin and Arthur?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Love Is All You Need [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665703
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	Let the Poetry Sink In

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my loves! I had asked if a sequel should be written for Love Was Made For Me and You, and from the positive responses I received, this little baby of a fic was born. To be fair, this story takes place before, during and after Love Was Made For Me and You. Though the original plan was to just be a sequel, I became inspired. 
> 
> Thank you for all of the love, enjoy xx

They are 19 at the time, just floating through university and enjoying themselves, when Merlin and Arthur find out about their shared love of poetry.

Merlin, being extremely comfortable with his fascination, will spew random lines at Arthur at any given moment, regardless of if they are alone in their flat or out with friends. 

And if Merlin’s main motive is to see Arthur fail to hold back a grin while a blush paints his cheeks a soft pink, well, no one else has to know but himself.

Arthur is quieter about his interest, spending copious amounts of time holed up in his room while flipping through some of his favorite works of poetry. But in the comfort of their own home, Arthur will let himself answer Merlin’s exclaimed lines of poetry with a few of his own. 

And if Arthur lets himself indulge Merlin just to see that brilliant smile cross his best mate’s face, well, it is nobody’s business but his own.

It slowly becomes a proper thing between the two of them. Enough that the people around them begin to notice. It is endearing and entertaining and their friends know that it is best to let Merlin and Arthur just be themselves in moments like these.

After a year of their back and forth, it does not escape Arthur’s notice that the theme of their selected dialogues have taken a turn towards something a bit more solemn, a mutual pining that Arthur feels deep in his soul every time he looks at Merlin.

It does not take him long to realize that he is in love with Merlin, and if Merlin’s recent poetic delivery is anything to go by, then he maybe, probably, most hopefully loves Arthur back too.

Deciding that he will be the one to take the first step, Arthur plans a romantic night in for them, convincing Merlin to come straight home from class instead of meeting the others at the pub like they usually do.

Merlin agrees without comment, intrigued by Arthur’s request while also hoping that this alone time will give them both the opportunity to explore what is so obviously going on between them as of late.

It is nearing 5pm when Merlin trudges into their flat, only to stop dead in his tracks when he hears soft music filtering in through their kitchen while the spicy aroma of Thai food wafts through the air.

After dropping his bag off on the couch and making his way towards the kitchen, Merlin feels the anxiety of his day begin to wither away the closer he gets to Arthur. As if sensing Merlin’s presence, Arthur turns around from the counter where he’s been pouring them both a glass of wine, a warm smile spreading across his face as their eyes meet.

At Merlin’s questioning gaze, Arthur walks towards him, hand outstretched. It feels like coming home when Arthur’s palm slides across Merlin’s own, their hands fitting together in a cocoon of warmth and a feeling of rightness.

Not even a second passes before Arthur begins speaking. 

_“I carry your heart with me, I carry it in my heart,”_ Arthur whispers, his free hand coming up to cup the side of Merlin’s jaw, his thumb running smooth circles into the skin stretched across Merlin’s striking cheekbones. _“I am never without it. Anywhere I go you go, my dear; and whatever is done by only me is your doing, my darling.”_

Merlin feels tears prick at his eyes as Arthur confesses his love, a moment he has fantasized about for months, though his imagination has nothing on the raw adoration written across Arthur’s features, his eyes warm and expression loving as they hold each other close.

As he leans his forehead against Arthur’s, their soft breaths mingling in the shared air between them, Merlin speaks the words nestled deep in his soul that verbalize his devotion and tenderness towards Arthur. _“In all the world, there is no heart for me like yours,”_ Merlin says, curling a hand around the nape of Arthur’s neck, pulling him impossibly closer. _“In all the world, there is no love for you like mine.”_

The last few words have only just left Merlin’s mouth when Arthur surges forward, capturing Merlin’s lips with his own in a kiss full of passion and yearning. They melt into each other, the slide of their lips soft and exploring, growing more content and hungry with each passing moment.

They pull away when the need for air becomes apparent, their bodies pressing close to one another’s while glowing smiles grace both of their faces.

\-----

Arthur thrusts slowly into Merlin, his arms wrapped securely around Merlin’s waist, holding him close as he goes deeper and deeper with every forward movement of his hips.

Merlin has his head thrown back in pleasure, his arms resting across Arthur’s shoulders as the grinding slide between their bodies pushes him a little further up the bed with each thrust.

Pulling away from the bruise he’s just finished sucking into the skin of Merlin’s neck, Arthur presses a soft kiss to the tip of Merlin’s nose. “ _I crave your mouth, your voice, your hair,_ ” Arthur murmurs, angling his hips just so to hit that bundle of nerves inside of his boyfriend, leading Merlin to arch his body closer to Arthur’s. “ _Silent and starving, I prowl through the streets.”_ Hitching Merlin’s legs higher up around his waist, Arthur slides in deeper than before, both of them moaning their pleasure into each other’s mouths. “ _Bread does not nourish me, dawn disrupts me..._ ” Merlin pulls him down for a searing kiss that Arthur can feel in his bones. “ _...All day I hunt for the liquid measure of your steps._ ”

Merlin’s fingers twist in the hair at the back of Arthur’s head, his hips meeting every thrust from Arthur head on as they stare into each other’s eyes. “ _Make love to me, the way the rain makes love to the trees_ ,” Merlin pants into Arthur’s ear, his moans growing louder as Arthur begins to pick up his pace. “ _Never ceasing, except to see how I come alive.”_

Arthur does just that, his fingers leaving blazing trails of heat along Merlin’s skin while the slow drag of his length inside of Merlin only adds on to the sensation. 

The headboard steadily thumps against the bedroom wall, but neither Merlin nor Arthur seem to care. They are too enraptured in the joint movement of their limbs, their lips following a slow dance across sweaty expanses of skin until they are following each other over the edge, their releases washing over them in a wave of ecstasy that leaves them sprawled on top of one another trading lazy kisses and gentle caresses.

They fall asleep soon after, bodies fitted together until no space remains between them, like two pieces of a whole merging perfectly into one.

\-----

Shafts of warm sunlight filter in through the gap in the curtains, illuminating the bedroom in a soft and hazy glow.

Merlin had woken up a few minutes ago and is now currently tracing random patterns into the skin of Arthur’s shoulder, mouthing kisses to Arthur’s forehead as he does so.

It’s not very often that Merlin wakes up before Arthur, that he gets to see the man he loves so at peace and without worry. Though these moments are rare, Merlin cherishes each and every one, storing them away in the part of his heart that Arthur so completely occupies.

He runs fingers through the soft strands of Arthur’s hair, his lips tracing the delicate curve of Arthur’s eyebrow as he speaks quietly into the still air around them, _“I have slept with you all night long while the dark earth spins with the living and the dead...”_

Arthur snuggles in closer, his arms tightening around Merlin’s torso though he does not wake, and nevertheless Merlin continues, “... _and on w_ _aking suddenly in the midst of the shadow, my arm encircled your waist.”_ Pressing delicate kisses to Arthur’s closed eyelids, Merlin sighs as a sleepy smile spreads across Arthur’s lips in turn. “ _Neither night nor sleep could separate us.”_

Turning his head towards the clock on the bedside table, Merlin sees that it is just nearing 6:00 in the morning, giving them both a little under 2 hours until they have to join the land of the living and working world.

As the warmth from Arthur’s skin and the promise of extra sleep begin to pull him back under, Merlin feels Arthur’s mouth move against the skin of his neck, his voice coming out gravely but clear. _“You are sunlight through a window, which I stand in, warmed,”_ Arthur murmurs, pressing a kiss to the bare skin of Merlin’s shoulder. _“...My darling.”_

Merlin feels adoration surge through his chest as the endearment falls from Arthur’s lips, sounding foreign yet oh so lovely, while the rest of Arthur’s words are not lost to Merlin’s ears whatsoever.

Tilting Arthur’s head up so that their faces are only centimeters apart, Merlin leans in and places a tender kiss to the rosy flesh of Arthur’s lips. Their kiss deepens as Arthur opens his mouth further to let Merlin’s tongue explore its confines, meeting it with his own in a clash of growing passion.

Rolling them over, Merlin presses Arthur back into the mattress, their hands roaming over sleep warmed skin as their bodies begin moving together in a gentle and familiar rhythm.

\------------

The smell of spices fills the air of their flat, the aroma growing stronger as Arthur makes his way towards the kitchen. 

In a scene reminiscent of the night they had finally gotten together, Merlin is stood at the table pouring them a glass of wine, Frank Sinatra crooning through the mini speakers on their counter.

Arthur walks up behind Merlin, wrapping his arms around the slighter man’s waist as he pulls him closer so that they’re pressed together back to chest. 

“Smells good, babe.” Arthur whispers into Merlin’s ear, pressing a kiss to the skin behind it as he hugs Merlin tighter to him.

Merlin turns his head to look at him, his eyes bright and smile wide as he leans in to capture the plump lushness of Arthur’s lips in a soft kiss. 

“Thank you, love.” 

Pulling away slightly, Arthur turns Merlin around in his arms, wine forgotten on the table as they thoroughly forget themselves in the smooth glide of their lips moving against one another’s.

As Frank Sinatra changes to John Legend, Arthur begins to sway their bodies to the rhythm of the music, forehead pressed against Merlin’s as they slow dance in the open space of their kitchen.

_“I would love to say that you make me weak in the knees,”_ Merlin murmurs _,_ a cheeky smile stretching across his face. “ _But to be quite upfront and completely truthful,”_ he continues, _“you make my body forget it has knees at all.”_

Arthur smiles besottedly at his boyfriend, his expression fond as he presses a sweet kiss to Merlin’s forehead.

Soon John Legend is turning into Etta James and Arthur feels his heart flutter when Merlin rests his head against his shoulder, sighing contently.

Nuzzling the nest of raven hair at the top of Merlin’s head, Arthur basks in the quiet moment being shared between them before he speaks. _“But I love your feet,”_ Arthur says as he lets his socked-clad toes run over Merlin’s in a soft caress. _“only because they walked upon the earth and upon the wind and upon the waters,”_ he whispers into the shell of Merlin’s ear. _“... until they found me.”_

Merlin pulls away so that his gaze catches Arthur’s, his eyes alight with tender love and adoration. 

“I’ll always find you, Arthur.”

Those five words mean more to Arthur than they would to most people. Though his life has been full of love, it has been far from easy. Pain and sadness have followed him around like a daunting black cloud, his mother’s illness and his father’s inability to handle this truth being the main culprits. 

Their family is a close one, with Ygraine being the glue that holds them all together, so when her cancer diagnosis had come about, it had been hard on everyone. Uther had floundered, while Morgana and Arthur had tried to do everything they could to keep spirits high in the face of such shocking news. 

They were forced to grow up much too fast and it showed after all of these years. 

Arthur knows that he has a tendency to be emotionally stunted, something his mother teases him for often, but she understands why. Though the cancer has not come back for many years, there is always the chance that it will make a reappearance, that it will snatch Ygraine away from them without a second thought. 

His mother means everything to him, and life without her seems pointless to Arthur at times.

However, he also knows that his mother _is_ alive, that she is happy and content with her life at the moment. That fact does nothing to stop the fear of losing her from burning a hole in Arthur’s heart, one that has never truly had the chance to heal. Especially when he sees that same fear mirrored in his father’s and sister’s faces far too often.

This fear has led him into pushing people away in the past, the reason why he feels the need to lock up his heart and throw away the key, because he doesn’t think that anyone will ever _understand_. 

But then Merlin happened. From the minute they’d met, Merlin, being the amazing human that he is, had changed Arthur’s life for the better in so many ways. Merlin had found him during a low point in Arthur’s life, had decided to keep him, flaws and all, somehow always understanding every unsaid emotion that Arthur felt without even needing to ask. 

Merlin was, is and will always continue to be the best thing that has ever happened to Arthur. 

“And I will always find you, Merlin.”

\----

It has been 5 years since that wonderful day that Merlin and Arthur finally became _MerlinandArthur_ , and it is safe to say that Arthur has something major planned to celebrate the occasion.

He’s had it all planned out with their parents and friends for the past month, but it is now the execution of said plan that has Arthur becoming slightly nervous.

From their first kiss, Arthur has known without a doubt that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Merlin. There is no one who could ever compare, who could even come close to being as important to Arthur as Merlin has become. Arthur is so irrevocably in love with Merlin (a fact Morgana smugly reminds him of much too often, though he never disagrees because she is 100% right), and his heart knows that Merlin feels the same way.

Arthur has debated between a public or private setting for the proposal for far too long, but has ultimately decided on something intimate for just the two of them. They would be seeing everyone at the engagement party that is taking place later on that night anyway (as long as Merlin says yes, which Arthur feels confident about thank you very much).

The plan is to have a small breakfast at their flat before Arthur takes Merlin on a romantic stroll through the Hampstead Heath Pergola and Gardens where he’ll get down on one knee and finally pop the question.

He knows that getting Merlin out of bed, on a Saturday no less, will be a job in itself, but today is such an important one that he finds himself possessing a considerably large amount of patience for the man who has always tolerated much worse from Arthur. 

In the end it takes a good hour and a round of rather amazing sex to get them both out of bed, showered and ready for the day ahead.

Merlin questions Arthur’s choice of excursion, in no way being malicious, but more curious than anything since they’ve never really been somewhere like this before. 

He’s not sure how he does it, but with a few well rehearsed words and searing kisses, Arthur is able to distract Merlin enough to not let on about what’s in store for them.

They’ve been walking around the gardens for an hour, taking pictures and enjoying the beautiful greenery when the perfect opportunity presents itself to Arthur. 

No one is wandering around them, the sun is shining brightly overhead and there is a warm yet slightly crisp breeze blowing in the air. Most importantly though, is how truly and utterly happy Merlin looks at that moment.

Arthur pulls Merlin into his arms, kissing him deeply until they’re both short of breath.

When they pull away, Merlin smiles fondly at him. “What was that for?”

This is it. _This_ is the moment Arthur has been waiting for.

Arthur pulls Merlin closer to him, leaning their foreheads together as his heart threatens to beat out of his chest.

“ _People think a soul mate is your perfect fit, and that’s what everyone wants,”_ Arthur says softly, his voice pitching low so that these words are heard by Merlin’s ears alone as they stand in the garden. " _But a true soul mate is a mirror, the person who shows you everything that is holding you back_ ,” Arthur whispers, moisture gathering in his eyes at the love he feels so completely for Merlin, “ _the person who brings you to your own attention so you can change your life._ ”

Taking another deep breath, Arthur pulls away to look into Merlin’s eyes, two striking orbs the most beautiful shade of blue, staring back at him with tenderness and tears shining brightly through.

“Merlin, you are my soulmate, the love of my life. You are everything I’ve ever wanted and never knew I needed. I am better because of you, stronger and happier, more at peace than I knew was possible. I love you with everything in me, and will continue to for the rest of our lives...”

Tears are streaming down both of their faces as Arthur finally gets down on one knee, pulling out the velvet box he has made sure to keep safe until this very moment. Arthur opens the box then, the simple yet elegant silver band that rests inside shining radiantly as beams of warm sunlight wash over them. 

“Will you make me an even happier man than you already have by marrying me and giving me the honor to call you my husband?”

Merlin looks at him with such adoration then, a smile slowly spreading across his face until he’s throwing himself into Arthur’s arms and holding on tightly.

“ _You are my heart, my life, my one and only thought,_ ” Merlin whispers into Arthur’s ear, his warm breath caressing the skin in a gentle touch. “ _Yes_ Arthur. Yes of course I will marry you.”

Arthur pulls away slightly from their embrace, only to lean in and devour Merlin’s lips in a kiss that is equal parts deep and loving as well as hard and passionate. 

He slips the ring onto Merlin’s finger the minute they break apart; he’s been waiting so long for this day that he needs to see it resting there with his own eyes before he combusts from the elation he’s feeling.

A warmth blooms across his chest when he sees Merlin reverently staring down at the ring. Arthur can’t help himself when he pulls the slighter man, his _fiancé_ , back into his arms just to feel them slot perfectly into place with one another, like they always have, and always will.

They make love for hours once they get home, only barely having enough time to get ready for the engagement party. 

Hunith and Ygraine cry happily into their sons’ arms the moment that they arrive, while Uther and Balinor look on proudly, though both men notice the wetness gathering in their fathers’ eyes all the same.

Their friends are another story. 

Arthur and Merlin receive back slaps and hugs, lipstick stained kisses and squeals of delight as congratulations. 

Flutes of champagne are pressed into their hands as toasts are being called out to the “happy couple we all love so much”. 

Merlin presses himself into Arthur’s side, their arms wrapped tightly around one another as they smile and blush at the attention that they are receiving from the people who matter most to them.

The night continues to stretch on ahead of them, infused with alcohol, dancing and an abundance of love that Arthur and Merlin feel beyond thankful for.

\-----

There is a knock on the door of the room that Arthur is getting ready in. He’s about to ask one of his groomsmen to answer it when the door swings open anyway, revealing his mother who looks positively radiant in her blush pink gown.

Ygraine makes her way into the room, throwing a quick smile at Leon, Percival and Elyan, though her eyes don’t stray far from where her son is standing in front of the mirror. 

There are unshed tears already gathering in her eyes as she gazes lovingly at Arthur in the way only a mother can.

“Oh Arthur, look at you…”

A warm blush spreads across Arthur’s cheeks as Ygraine begins to fuss with his tie, smoothing out the creases before making her way to his hair.

A few minutes later she is pulling away though her hands lay gently on his suit jacket, one hand resting directly over his heart while the other makes its way down his arm to interlock their fingers together.

“My sweet boy, I can’t believe it's your wedding day,” she murmurs softly as she smiles up at him. “God only knows how thankful I am to be able to see this day, to see you marry such a wonderful man who I know is going to keep you so happy.”

Arthur feels his eyes begin to sting with the onslaught of tears and wills himself not to cry, though it takes more strength than he’d ever like to admit.

Pulling his mother into his arms, Arthur places a kiss on her forehead. “Having you here with me today is the greatest blessing I could ask for, mum.”

Ygraine presses her laughter into the lapels of Arthur’s suit which has a smile tugging at Arthur’s lips as a result. She pulls away a few moments later, smoothing her hands down his chest before pressing a kiss to the back of his hand.

“I’m going to go find your father before I turn into a weeping mess. He’s been driving everyone crazy trying to make sure everything is perfect. Hunith tells me Balinor has been no better.”

Arthur’s heart fills with affection for both Uther and Balinor. The two usually stoic men have gone above and beyond to be the most supportive fathers Merlin and Arthur could ask for, especially during such an important time in their lives, such as today.

Waving his mother goodbye, Arthur turns back to the mirror he has spent the past half hour staring into, trying to make sure that nothing is out of place, that he looks confident and presentable enough to be marrying the love of his life.

Leon walks over to him then, a grin stretched across his face as he pats Arthur on the shoulder. “You look great Arthur, Merlin is one lucky man.”

Percival and Elyan nod in agreement and Arthur feels so thankful for these men.

The four of them banter back and forth for a little while longer until there is another knock on the door, Uther peeking his head in with a bright smile aimed at Arthur.

“It’s time.”

On the other side of the church, Merlin stands waiting in his own dressing room with Will, Gwaine and Lancelot.

Gwen had come in earlier to give them a heads up on the proceedings of the morning, switching out with Hunith at points when Balinor and Uther ran a bit too much havoc on the wedding planners.

Before having left the room, Hunith had pulled Merlin into a warm yet firm hug, love pouring out of her in waves that Merlin could not help but drown in.

“I am so proud of you Merlin.” Hunith had said with tears in her eyes. “You’ve found someone so wonderful to spend the rest of your life with and I could not be happier to be welcoming Arthur officially into the family soon.”

Merlin had almost let his own tears flow freely at her words but had held them back at the last moment, instead smiling at his mother and hugging her just as tightly.

That had been 10 minutes ago.

Merlin is just about to start fidgeting from the anticipation when there is a knock on his door, his father walking in a second later, a warm smile present on his face.

“It’s time.” 

Gwen and Morgana, as their designated flower girls, lead the procession before taking their places on Merlin and Arthur’s sides of the altar respectively.

As the best men, Leon and Lancelot are already standing on opposite sides of Gauis, Merlin’s wonderful uncle and their officiator for the day. Elyan and Percival have already taken their places next to Morgana as well, while Gwaine and Will have done the same next to Gwen.

It had been a toss up to who would walk down the aisle first, but after enough discussion it was decided that Arthur would be the one waiting for Merlin at the altar.

Merlin’s hope of stealing a glance at his soon to be husband before the ceremony ends in vain when his mother sees through his many attempts. He resigns himself to wait the extra minute before the door opens once more, signalling Merlin’s turn to walk down the aisle with his parents.

Merlin feels himself blush from the intense attention he is receiving and lets his gaze roam over those present before settling on the altar where Arthur is waiting for him.

_Arthur._

Merlin feels the anxiety that has steadily been creeping up in his veins completely vanish as his eyes meet Arthur’s, a sense of calm spreading through his chest at the sight of his beloved.

With the sun shining in through the window panes of the church, casting soft shafts of light across the room, Arthur looks even warmer and more regal than he usually does.

Arthur’s smile is soft as they continue to stare at each other, the moisture that is beginning to gather in Merlin’s eyes as they grow closer to one another reflected so completely in Arthur’s.

Once Merlin is no more than a foot away from the altar, Hunith and Balinor pull him into their arms before placing his hand in Arthur’s. Merlin lets Arthur guide him up the steps until they are standing opposite one another and in that moment, the whole world seems to fall away, leaving just the two of them.

Gauis begins speaking, thanking everyone for attending the wedding and being so supportive of the love that both Arthur and Merlin share.

Merlin smiles brightly at his uncle, a surge of gratitude building in his heart as he recalls how enthusiastically Gauis had agreed to be the officiant for their wedding ceremony. 

It does not take long for either groom to lose sight of the rest of the room once again, their gazes never wavering and attention thoroughly being taken by the other.

An unknown amount of time later, both men are brought back down to earth by a pointed clearing of the throat from Gauis, succeeded with soft laughter filtering around the room as both Merlin and Arthur blush from being so obviously distracted.

They turn to look at Gauis who has an exasperated yet fond expression adorning his face.

“The vows, my boys.” Gauis looks between them both. “ Who would like to begin?”

Merlin is already pulling out a piece of paper from his suit pocket before Arthur even has the chance to make a sound.

Taking a deep breath, Merlin feels his eyes slowly begin to water as they quickly roam over the words that are spread across the paper in his hand, his love for Arthur written out and emulated in beautiful and inspiring words that still manage to take Merlin’s breath away from the depth of them.

Finally, Merlin looks up at Arthur with a gentle smile, his right hand reaching out to grasp Arthur’s left, to hold as an anchor and his eternal sense of comfort.

_“I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where”_ Merlin begins, his fingers tightening around Arthur’s. _“I love you simply, without problems or pride.”_ Arthur is smiling at him now, his eyes shining with unshed tears and Merlin’s heart swells as he continues. _“I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this...”_ Merlin can hear sniffling from behind him and knows without a doubt that it’s Gwen trying to keep her emotions at bay. _“...in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close.”_

Merlin has to take another deep breath before he goes on, his voice becoming slightly choked as he finishes the last line of the poem, not yet done with the vows he wishes to bestow upon his future husband.

“Arthur.” Merlin says his beloved’s name with as much reverence and adoration as he can. “Meeting you 7 years ago was one of the best things that could have ever happened to me. Never could I have imagined that by entering each other’s lives, I would find my other half in you, someone who I could love so fully and completely, as simple and natural as taking a breath.”

The tears that have continuously been gathering in his eyes finally begin to fall and out of the corner of his eye, Merlin can see both Ygraine and Hunith burying their faces in matching handkerchiefs as their emotions take them down a similar path.

Arthur is still smiling at him, a similar cascade of tears flowing down from his striking blue eyes and Merlin needs to finish his vows now before he loses the ability to speak altogether. 

_“Love starts as a feeling, but to continue is a choice. And I find myself choosing you, more and more every day.”_ Merlin vows, his heart beating erratically in his chest. “I will always choose you, Arthur Pendragon. I promise to love you, to cherish you, to scold you when you’re being an utter clotpole but also remind you when you’re being your amazing and wonderful self. I promise to support you and push you to be your best, to never let you feel alone in this world and to always be a shoulder to lean on. Whether it be in sickness or in health, good times or the worst ones, I will always be your beacon of light.”

Merlin looks to Lancelot then, hand outstretched to take the ring being held out to him before turning back around to face Arthur. Slipping the ring onto Arthur’s finger, he pulls it up to his lips and presses a tender kiss to the skin there. “I, Merlin Emrys, take you, Arthur Pendragon, to be my wedded husband, for eternity and then some.”

Through the sound of sniffling, gentle laughter circles the room as Merlin concludes his vows.

Arthur hastily wipes at the tears resting on his cheeks, his smile still achingly bright as he takes Merlin’s hands in his once again.

“Merlin,” Arthur’s voice is soft as he begins to speak. “You are without a doubt the best part of me. There is not one person in my life that does not know how much you truly mean to me. Words will never be enough to describe how much I adore and cherish you, but regardless, I will always try my best to use as many as I can to remind you.”

Taking a deep breath, Arthur looks directly into Merlin’s eyes and as always, that simple connection is enough for the room to fall away from around them.

“ _It has made me better loving you… it has made me wiser, and easier and brighter,”_ Arthur says, with the clarity and passion of a centuries old king. “ _If I know what love is, it is because of you,_ Merlin.”

Arthur raises one hand to cup the side of Merlin’s face. “If I am being completely honest, _I seem to have loved you in numberless forms, numberless times. In life after life, in age after age, forever._ And I promise to spend every lifetime after this loving you and cherishing you with every fiber of my being.”

Now it’s Arthur’s turn to look towards his best man, hand open for Leon to drop the ring into, before he turns back around to face the love of his life. Slipping the ring onto Merlin’s finger, Arthur pulls it up to his own lips and presses a kiss to the soft skin there. “I, Arthur Pendragon, take you, Merlin Emrys, to be my wedded husband, for eternity and then some.”

Merlin and Arthur look to Gauis then, who is gazing fondly at them, eyes shining with tears.

“By the power vested in me,” Gauis says as a smile spreads widely across his face, “I now pronounce you husband and husband.” 

Before Gauis can say another word, Merlin and Arthur are reaching towards one another, kissing each other tenderly as a thunder of clapping and cheering rings out around them. 

As they pull away, Arthur presses a soft kiss to Merlin’s forehead. “I love you, Merlin Emrys-Pendragon.”

With a smile shining brighter than the sun streaming across the room, Merlin pulls Arthur close to him once more.

“And I love you, Arthur Emrys-Pendragon.”

\----

The reception is in full swing when Leon stands up from his seat at Arthur’s side, spoon tapping against the side of his champagne glass to get the attention of all that are present.

“If I could have everyone’s attention please.”

Leon smiles as everyone quiets down, his lips pulling into a grin when he glances down at Arthur and Merlin who gaze back at him inquisitively.

He pulls a small sheet of paper out from his suit jacket. “It has reached that time of the night for speeches to be said about the happy couple we all love so very much.”

A round of cheers break out throughout the room and Merlin hides his face in his _husband’s_ shoulder at the attention, his cheeks tinged a soft pink, while Arthur presses a comforting kiss to his forehead.

“ _Love is always patient and kind; it is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited; it is never rude or selfish; it does not take offense, and is not resentful.”_

Leon has to clear his throat before he can continue, his eyes beginning to brim with the onslaught of tears because he’s just so _happy_ for his best friend. “If there are two people who embody the words of this simple yet beautiful poem, they are Arthur and Merlin.”

Arthur sits there beaming at his best man while Merlin is trying with all his might to hold back tears that are nothing but happy, because Leon is such a gem.

“I’ve had the pleasure of knowing these two men for many and countless years. I’ve seen their relationship change from when they were just best friends to now, where they have finally become so much more than that.” Leon smiles over at the two grooms before continuing. “But the truth is, the love they have always shared for one another has been such a beacon of happiness and hope for not only the two of them, but the people in their lives as well.”

There is a shout of agreement from Merlin’s side of the table and everyone turns to see Gwaine’s glass of champagne thrust into the air, a grin stretched across his face as he toasts to Leon’s words.

Laughing along with the rest of the room Leon goes on. “Arthur, you’ve been my best mate since childhood and I am proud of the man you have grown into, proud of the wonderful things you’ve accomplished, and even more proud of the wonderful life partner that you’ve found in Merlin.

You complement each other so perfectly, like two halves of a greater whole, and it has been an honor and privilege to have been and continue to be a part of the journey that is your life together.”

Lifting his own glass of champagne into the air, Leon brings his speech to a close. “ _You were born together, and together you shall be forever more.”_

A round of applause breaks out as Leon is pulled into an embrace by Arthur and Merlin, their smiles bright though their eyes shine with tears. 

Morgana gazes at them softly from Leon’s other side, her heart brimming with unconditional love for all three of these men.

As the room settles down once more, Leon takes his seat just as Lancelot stands, his hand gripping Merlin’s shoulder warmly before he begins to speak.

“As many of you may agree, this day has been a long time coming. From the moment Merlin and Arthur met, it quickly became quite clear that they were meant for each other.” Lancelot winks at the grooms who grin right back at him. 

“Having known Merlin for as long as I have, I’ve always been protective over him. Not because he’s incapable of taking care of himself, but because of how big his heart is. And as any surrogate brother would, I’ve only ever wanted what’s best for Merlin.

And with all my heart, I truly believe that the best thing that has ever happened to Merlin is Arthur. For _being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage._ ” Lancelot looks to Merlin and Arthur. “The love you both share flows deeper than any ocean, gives you both such strength and courage that any person who witnesses it, yearns to feel something similar.” 

Gwen grabs Lancelot’s hand then, a smile gracing her face as she listens to her husband’s words about their best friends, words she agrees with wholeheartedly.

“ _Love recognizes no barriers. It jumps hurdles, leaps fences, penetrates walls to arrive at its destination full of hope.”_

Lancelot has to look down for a moment, taking a deep breath at the onslaught of pride and happiness and sheer joy he feels for his friends. “Merlin and Arthur have both been through their fair share of struggles, yet their love knows no bounds, has met no resistance too strong that it could not overcome.” Lifting his glass of champagne in a similar fashion as Leon had, Lancelot calls for another toast. “To Merlin and Arthur!”

The reception hall echoes with the sound of everyone’s voices chanting Merlin and Arthur’s names in response, just as they pull Lancelot into an embrace as well, tears now falling freely from their eyes even as they smile widely at their friend.

For the next hour, every speech seems to follow a similar pattern to Lancelot and Leon’s. 

Gwen and Morgana, normally so fierce and strong, are a mess of emotions as they stumble over their words to describe how much they adore Merlin and Arthur, how happy they are to be a part of their love story.

Gwaine and Will, normally the ones to crack a joke at any opportune moment, hold back on the raunchy and dirty lines, instead speaking to the beautiful and honest parts of the love they’ve witnessed between Arthur and Merlin. Though their speech still holds an abundance of laughter regardless.

Elyan and Percival, normally quiet and passive, list out their favorite things about Merlin and Arthur and how seeing them fall in love has been inspiring.

Hunith and Ygraine, as expected, cry as they speak, the love for their sons shining so brightly even through the thin veil of their tears.

It is Balinor and Uther, however, that surprise them all.

Normally very put together and stoic, the two fathers choke up as they speak about their sons, pride so evidently visible on their faces as they wish the happy couple a lifetime of love and happiness.

Merlin and Arthur can’t help the swell of their hearts as they see the love they share emanated so clearly in the ones they hold so dear to themselves.

The kind words said, every line of poetry spoken, fills them both with such a sense of elation, of pure and utter fondness, they could happily drown in the feeling.

_Family is what they are, and will always continue to be._

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally began writing this fic months and months ago, but then life got in the way, I lost a bit of faith in my writing, but now I'm back and feeling stronger than ever. I really do hope you all loved this fic, just as much as I do. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated and are a soothing balm to my soul.


End file.
